


Ten Years

by Tarlan



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years had passed for Ben, but not for Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> Written for James, for Fandom Stocking 2014

Ten years had past almost in the blink of an eye, and Jonathan's first thought was for the man he had left behind.

Ben Krieg.

They had started out at odds with each other. He had rigidly followed the UEO regulations but Ben had always walked a fine line, sometimes slipping onto the wrong side of the rules and causing friction between them. He didn't realize it then but it took a special kind of person to be a Procurement Officer. Respect had come much later, after Ben almost lost his life protecting the _seaQuest_ after she was boarded. He still recalled the horror as Ben was swept away, and the relief when he returned soaked to the skin but very much alive. After that they had found a middle ground and formed a friendship that slowly evolved into something deeper.

The fraternization rules forbade him and Ben from having a full relationship, so Ben had left _seaQuest_ and Jonathan had applied for the captaincy of a supercargo vessel even though he knew he might be giving up a chance to be the captain of _seaQuest_ one day. It was worth it because he wanted to be with Ben, and the merchant fleet was non-military. The plan was for him to hire Ben as part of his crew, but Katie had snatched that opportunity away from him. Not that he blamed her as she was well suited to the position - and he was pleased for her because she was his friend. She was also Ben's ex-wife, and Jonathan wished he'd been more open with her over his relationship with Ben. Not that it would have changed anything, he had thought at the time.

Ten years.

The man seated at the edge of the Moonpool was far different from the carefree man Jonathan had once known. The rise of Macronesia, and Alexander Bourne, had stripped away the clown and left behind a man who had seen too much misery. It was hard to reconcile this person with the man he had loved, even though from Jonathan's perspective, barely five months had passed since they last lay in bed together, talking of their future. Barely a day since they last spoke over the video comm. His feelings for Ben still ran deep but he was no longer sure of Ben's feelings for him.

"I thought you were dead." Ben glanced across at him, and Jonathan sank down beside him in silence.

He took a moment to study Ben, seeing fine lines on a slightly older looking face, but his eyes were still that deep shade of blue, still bright. 

"I started searching for you the moment we got back. I couldn't find you."

His lips still quirked into a mischievous smile, still retaining a boyish charm. "Well, here I am."

"Lucas said you're planning on leaving." He caught Ben's eyes. "Don't leave."

"I don't think-."

Jonathan reeled him in and kissed him. The sweet rush of pleasure and the way Ben melted into his arms was just as he remembered, and he hoped the memories could cross the chasm of those ten years for Ben.

He whispered again, "Don't go," and was rewarded by an equally soft, "Okay."

END  
.


End file.
